The present invention relates to a chromatograph and particularly to an editing of an output format of an analysis result of a chromatograph.
A data processor of a liquid chromatograph has a function to adapt an analysis result to a certain format, and to output it by displaying it on a display or the like as a report or by printing it using a printer or the like.
In a conventional data processor of a liquid chromatograph, the format used at outputting the analysis result such as item names used for expressing an output type, an analysis result and an analyzing condition has been specific to each apparatus.
As the item names expressing an analysis result used in the output format, there are various unified standards such as JIS (Japanese Industrial Standards), Japanese Pharmacopoeia, US Pharmacopoeia and the like. Since an item name is different depending on the standard, there are a plurality of names.
The conventional data processor of the liquid chromatograph has an output format specific to each apparatus as described above, and accordingly the item names are also specific to the apparatus. The name cannot be changed even if an analyst wants to use an item name in a different standard or a special name which he daily uses.
Further, since equations for calculating analysis results are also fixed, the calculating equations cannot be changed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a liquid chromatograph which can easily edit an output format so that an analyst easily uses outputs of the apparatus for analysis.
In order to attain the above-mentioned object, the present invention is characterized by a chromatograph comprising a chromatographic unit composed of a detector for collecting chromatographic data, an automatic sampler for sampling a sample, a pump for switching and transferring an eluent and a column oven for keeping a column at a constant temperature; and a data processing means for performing data processing such as waveform processing or quantitative calculation, wherein the data processing means comprises a setting means for arbitrarily setting an output format when an analysis result is output after measurement.
Further, the present invention is characterized by that in an analysis result of a chromatograph comprising a chromatographic unit composed of a pump for switching and transferring an eluent, an automatic sampler for sampling a sample, a column oven having a column and keeping the column at a constant temperature and a detector for collecting chromatographic data of a sample separated by said column; and a data processing unit for performing data processing such as waveform processing or quantitative calculation, user identification information is input at starting up the data processing unit; each of components composing the chromatographic unit used for measurement being selectively set after inputting the normal identification information; an output format to be output after completion of analysis being set; then the measurement being performed; an analysis result being output based on the set display format.
According to the present invention, by the above-mentioned configuration, an output format to be output after completion of analysis can be set in advance and with easy operation, and an output format depending on an analyst can be output as a report.